Dreamers Concession
by ExcelOtakuSaga
Summary: There is a sacret concession stand somewhere in the woods, Takako needs to meet the person who holds the concession stand to get the magic hotdog...Well not really! Youll just have to read it to see what its about. Bwu-Muhahahahahaaa!


Dreamer's Concession  
  
By,  
  
Sean Ruffman  
  
Parody of Raven's "Dreamer's Obsession"  
  
Takako and her son Tsuka were making vanilla pudding. It was kind of odd looking, didn't look much like pudding. Takako put her hand in and collected some of the white pudding onto her hand and licked it off tasting the dessert. Some of the vanilla food stayed to her hand covering up some of the red nail polish on her fingers. Also, some of the pudding stuck to some of her lips. Her 6-year-old song Tsuka smiled at her and started to giggle. "Hahaha. Mommy! It looks like you have a beard!" laughed Tsuka. Takako smiled as she took out a small mirror from a pocket from her apron. She put it up to her face to see what it looked like. She gave out a slight laugh. She put the mirror away. Not bothering to wipe of the pudding. She was wearing an apron what she got from her sick ex-boyfriend Ryu 8 years ago. When they were both 19. The apron said "Kiss the cook...Huh?!?! NO NO NO! Not you, fatty. That hot guy!". Under it she was wearing an old white T- shirt. It was kind of tight. And under that she was wearing a small leather mini skirt. She usually never wore this kind of stuff. But she had all her other clothes in the wash so she was wearing the kind of stuff she wore when she was dating Ryu. This thought went through her mind. Then she just though: Ryu you bum. I hope you never come near me again. She then looked down to her elbow seeing the long jagged scar. She then smirked as she thought that Ryu is now somewhere on the street of a big city begging for money so he would by more Vodka. She suddenly hear the door bell right. "I`ll be right back, honey", she said to Tsuka with a smile. She skipped on over to the door and opened it and with her eyes closed and with a big smile on. Hoping it was Akira. Her hand with the pudding on it was dangling and her lips were still covered in the pudding. "Hello there!", she said playfully. She then opened her eyes as she heard the familiar stuttering. She then slammed the door shut. "Oh my...Were you just...AHHH!!?!?!" said the visitor. She didn`t answer and she sat onto the ground trying to keep the door shut. She was soo shocked that she forgot all about the lock. She stayed on the floor pushing the door shut as the man outside kept on trying to push the door open. She then looked behind her seeing someone importance's riffle set. She was the champion runner at the "Girls Gone Wild" small T-shirt running contest for D-cups (Ryu made her do a little weird things when they were together), so she knew she could get the riffle in know time, without giving the man a chance to come in.  
Takako ran straight over to the riffle case and pulled out 2 riffles. She then ran back putting one of the riffles across the door making it almost impossible for Ryu to come in because the doorknob couldn't move. She then started to get nervous when she was holding the other gun like she was going to shoot someone. She had it like this because if Ryu came any closer she thought she would have to shoot him. She then finally rememberd the door lock! She then extended her arm to lock it but she slipped making the gun shoot it, making it unable to lock. "F*CK!!!" she yelled. Tsuka walked into the room because he heard mommy swear. ""Mommy???! What...what...w...WH...what are...you...doing?" Tsuka said, he was really scared. His mother just yelled at him telling him to go to his room. Tsuka started to cry but he ran into his room. "Just come in you little sonova!" she thought. Suddenly Takako thought that maybe she should take him out now. She then just unloaded the riffle. Sadly, well for her, she sucked at shooting and totally missed the door... The door then swung open and the man put a gun up to Takako's head. "Ezekial 25:17. The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the terrene of evil men. Blessed is he who in the name of charity and good will shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness. For he is truly his brothers keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who attempted to poison and destroy my brothers! And you will know my name is the lord when I lay my vengeance upon thee." said the man. He then leaned forward and started to laugh with his hands on is knees. "Hahahahhaa! Takako, what is this? Pulp Fiction? The unloading and missing made me think of it...Hahahaha!!!" said the stranger. Takako held in her laughing and punched the guy on the back of his head. And then started to cry a bit. She tried to stop the crying but she couldn't help it. "Why...why did you come back?! I hate you!" she said. The man looked up at her and wiped a tear from her ear with his finger and looked at her seriously. "I`m sorry. But you know the military called me..." he said. "BUT YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE GONE! I HATE YOU! I DON'T WANT A SHMUCK LIKE YOU IN MY LIFE!!! GET OUT!" she screamed. She then came toward him punching him in the stomache as she was crying. The man then just wrapped his arms around her. She then pushed him away. "Go away...I mean it...I hate you, Ryu." she said. 


End file.
